Side by Side
by dragonjun
Summary: untuk kali ini saja aku ingin menjadi pengecut dan pergi dari semua ini. Pararel Prequel dari Love and Pride. THEOMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**Side by Side**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **01**

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Aku sendiri bingung untuk menjawabnya. Semua yang terjadi padaku saat ini adalah buah dari kebodahanku. Aku tertawa miris mengingatnya, karena seorang Hermione Granger, penyihir paling pintar akhirnya bertindak bodoh. Kemenangan besar bagi mereka yang menunggu kejatuhanku.

Untuk pertama kalinya perjalanan dengan menggunakan kereta Hogwarts terasa begitu lama. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, kenapa aku tidak ber-apparate saja? Aku sudah lulus ujian dan juga sudah cukup umur. Lagipula tidak ada yang keberatan kalau aku tidak menaiki Hogwarts express. Bahkan tidak ada yang susah payah untuk menemaniku duduk di kompartemen ini, tidak pula aku bisa dengan mudahnya duduk bersama mereka. Tidak dengan tatapan jijik dan kata-kata mereka kemudian yang membuat sakit.

Pintu di kompartemenku terbuka, aku menengadah melihat siapa yang masuk. sudah dalam beberapa minggu ini tidak ada yang bicara dengannya. Jangan lupa juga keheningan saat nama ku di panggil ke depan podium tadi di acara penutupan sebagai lulusan terbaik, tidak ada yang membuang waktu hanya untuk tepuk tangan basa-basi, mungkin pengecualian untuk guru-guru.

"Hello, Hermione," kata Luna dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Hello," jawabku pendek.

"Aku tidak menganggumu bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengeleng takjub karena Luna kemudian duduk di depanku dan membuka majalah Quilber dengan santainya.

Kami hanya saling diam. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan, namun harus aku akui aku merindukan seseorang untuk ku ajak bicara.

" _How your day_?" tanyaku pelan hampir berbisik.

"Good," jawabnya singkat. "Aku mendapatkan surat dari Rumania, aku akan berangkat lusa," katanya lagi.

"Kau akan ke Rumania? Untuk apa?" tanyaku tidak begitu penasaran, hanya ingin membuat percakapan saja.

"Aku akan mempelajari naga."

"Aku tidak tau kau tertarik mempelajari naga," kataku agak mengejek, aku selalu kesulitan untuk menahan hal itu jika berhadapan dengan Luna, kadang dia tidak rasional hal yang sangat berbalik denganku.

"Memang tidak terlalu. Tapi aku akan mulai melakukan perjalanan dari sana, kemudian semua tergantung dari apa yang akan aku dapatkan," katanya menjelaskan. Kemudian dia menjelaskan rencananya untuk pergi. Lebih karena tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan dan juga karena mungkin perasaan rindu akhirnya memiliki teman bicara aku mendengarkan Luna bercerita.

Dia bercerita tentang rencana untuk berkeliling dunia untuk melihat satwa-satwa gaib yang ada di seluruh dunia. Suatu ambisi yang menurutku sangat hebat. Tanpa aku sadari aku mengagumi sosok Luna Lovegood, hal yang tidak aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Bukan berarti aku menganggapnya bukan orang baik, tapi lebih seperti kali ini aku menganggapnya sebagai pribadi yang menarik.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hermione?" Tanya Luna membalas semua ceritanya.

"Aku mengajukan lamaran pada kementrian sihir, tepatnya pada bagian regulasi mahluk gaib. Kau tau ambisi untuk kesejahteraan peri rumah," jawabku.

"Itu bagus. Tapi apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Apa kau benar-benar mengenal peri rumah? Mereka tidak akan pernah ingin di bebaskan, dan para pemiliknya pun akan sangat sulit memerdekakan budak mereka," kata Luna bijak.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, aku tau itu akan sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna," jawabku.

"Apa menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan tidak berguna?" Tanya Luna.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," jawabku cepat.

"Aku tau, aku hanya bercanda Hermione." Jawabnya masih datar seperti biasa.

"Tapi kalau aku boleh memberi saran padamu, kau tidak akan berbuat banyak terhadap SPEW, tidak sampai kau memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi dan memiliki kewenangan untuk mengatur itu semua," kata Luna lagi.

"Ya, aku tau," kataku merasa kalah. Sejujurnya aku juga merasa seperti itu ambisiku untuk memerdekakan peri rumah harapannya adalah nol. Tapi aku masih berharap bisa meningkatkan kesejahteraan mereka," kataku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Luna. Aku tidak seperti mu, aku tidak menyukai satwa-satwa gaib dan berencana berkeliling dunia. Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang berguna."

"Kadang mereka memang sangat keras," kata Luna pengertian.

Aku mengangguk.

"Hermione, kalau kau sempat, kirimlah burung hantu padaku. Dan aku juga akan menulis padamu kalau aku bisa, aku yakin pos burung hantu tidak akan tersesat sejauh apapun aku pergi, kita teman bukan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya, dan tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes. Ku ingat lagi kata-kata Harry mengenai dekorasi kamar Luna yang terdapat lukisan mereka yang saling bertaut dari kata _friend_. Mengenang Harry saja membuatku sedih, tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau Harry juga akan berpaling darinya sama seperti yang lain. Tapi Luna, dia tau rasanya tidak memiliki teman, dan sangat menghargai teman yang dia miliki, aku beruntung salah satu diantara orang yang dianggap teman olehnya. Sebuah senyuman, sebuah senyuman dan itu mengangkat banyak sekali beban dalam hidupku beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Perjalanan dengan Hogwarts express berjalan lebih menyenangkan, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di King Cross. Luna berpamitan segera setelah dia melihat sosok ayahnya. Ditinggal sendiri, aku bisa merasakan lagi semua tatapan jijik padaku.

Aku menghela nafas dalam, ku langkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan King Cross tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Mungkin melarikan diri bukan sikap Gryffindor, tapi untuk kali ini saja, untuk kali ini saja aku ingin lari dari semua ini.

…

Seminggu setelah aku pulang dari kelulusanku. Aku kembali ke rumah orang tua-ku, rumah ini begitu tampak terlalu besar untuk ku tinggali sendiri. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat mereka di Australia, namun dengan bantuan Kingsley mereka bisa di makamkan di Inggris.

Selama seminggu ini aku sudah bekerja keras menata hidupku lagi. Aku sendirian dan merasa kesepian. Aku melakukan korespondensi dengan Professor McGonagall –yang untungnya masih bersimpati terhadapku- akhirnya aku mendapatkan tempat di salah satu universitas sihir di Perancis, aku akan melakukan pendidikan _Healer_ selama dua tahun di sana. Setelah mendapatkan kepastian itu, aku segera mengurus hipotik rumah dan juga mengatur tempat tinggalku di Perancis nanti. Untungnya aku masih memiliki sanak saudara di sana, setidaknya mereka bisa menampung untuk beberapa minggu sebelum mencari tempat tinggal sendiri.

Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Perancis memulai hidupku yang baru. Aku mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku untuk berpamitan, bahkan para tetangga-tetangga yang hanya pernah kutemui lagi di beberapa waktu saat musim panas. Aku merasa tidak perlu berpamitan pada Harry atau Ron ataupun Ginny. Mereka sudah mengatakan dengan jelas untuk tidak ingin berhubungan denganku lagi.

Setidaknya aku tetap akan melakukan hal yang berguna. Aku bisa menolong orang lain jika aku menjadi Healer, bukan begitu. Aku jelas meminta Professor McGonagall untuk merahasiakan semua ini, bukan berarti mereka akan mencari ku sampai menanyakannya pada Professor McGonagall, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku ingin membuka lembar baru dan meninggalkan semua.

 **_TBC_**

 **An/** Ini adalah bagian dari cerita Love and Pride. Tapi ini khusus TheoMione. Seperti yang saya bilang kalau kisah Hermione dan Theo agak tidak pas kalau saya masukkan ke dalam Love and Pride. this story full Theo-Mione.


	2. Chapter 2

**an/ hello i back. sorry, memang kemarin chapter ini sudah dalam pengetikan, tapi sayangnya proses pengetikan itu tidak sampai pada tahap pantas untuk di pos. karena entah kenapa saya jadi agak kurang kreatif, kemarin aja saya buat charlotte watson dan tim andrews. hahha, oke jadi ini dia chapter 02...**

 **nb: terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian**

 **Side by Side**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **02**

Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak menggunakan transportasi muggle, namun tidak bisa dikatakan lama mungkin lebih kurang satu setengah jam dan di sinilah aku sekarang, Perancis. Aku menunggu jemputanku. Salah satu saudara sepupu ibuku, bibi Abella. Aku akan tinggal di sana selama mungkin satu minggu sebelum akhirnya pindah ke flat-ku.

Hanya menunggu sekitar 10 menit aku menemukan bibi Ami dan juga paman Frank beserta dua anak kembar mereka Benjamin dan Bellamy. Paman Frank langsung memelukku erat.

"Hermione," kata paman Frank melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Paman Frank, aku rindu sekali denganmu," balas ku lembut.

"Dear Hermione," sapa bibinya tidak mau kalah.

"Bibi," kata Hermione, memeluk bibinya.

Benjamin dan Bellamy juga memberikan pelukkan singkat. Mereka masih sekitar sepuluh tahun. Bibi Ami hampir tidak bisa melahirkan mereka karena penyakit jantungnya dulu, namun mukjizat membuat mereka bisa lahir dengan selamat dan juga sehat sampai sekarang. Mereka sudah menganggapku anaknya sendiri mengingat kedua anaknya adalah laki-laki dan bibi Ami di vonis tidak bisa lagi memiliki anak karena penyakit jantung yang di alaminya.

"Hermione, dear, aku sangat rindu denganmu," kata bibiku sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Aku juga bibi," balas ku.

"Aku sudah membicarakan dengan Frank, kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal bersama kami saja, dear," kata bibi Ami. Aku tersenyum sedih.

"Bibi, aku juga senang bisa tinggal bersama dengan kalian, tapi aku sudah dewasa dan aku harus hidup mandiri. Aku sudah mengatakan aku akan sering mengunjungimu, ya kan?"

"Ya, dear. Tapi tetap saja."

Kami berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil, bibi Ami mengelayuti lenganku. Aku tau mereka sangat menyayangiku, tapi sudah sepantasnya aku untuk tinggal sendiri dan mandiri. Aku hanya kurang beruntung karena pada saat seperti ini aku menjadi yatim piatu, sehingga mereka sangat protektif padaku. Aku bisa merasakan saat paman Frank menatapku, aku sangat mirip dengan ibuku, kakaknya.

"Dear, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke Marine de avenue di sana ada restoran baru, katanya Escargot mereka sangat lezat," paman Frank menawarkan saat kami sudah duduk manis di bangku mobil.

"Papa, aku tidak mau makan bekicot," kata Bellamy menolak.

"Kau tidak perlu memesannya kalau begitu," kata paman Frank mengelak. "Bagaimana Hermione?" Tanya paman Frank berharap. Aku tau dia mengandalkanku, Paman Frank selalu mencari alasan agar bisa menyantap hidangan favoritenya itu.

"Aku ikut saja, Paman," jawabku tersenyum. Aku senang, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan apa yang namanya keluarga lagi di sini. Aku sudah meninggalkan semuanya di Inggris. Aku berjanji untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Aku tidak akan lagi melihat ke belakang.

"Hermione kau mengerti bahasa perancis?" Tanya Benjamin dengan bahasa Ingrisnya yang tidak lancar.

"Sedikit, ibuku juga orang perancis, Benjamin," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa inggris denganmu, kan?" tanyanya berharap. Aku mendengus merasa lucu.

"Tidak kau harus membiasakan diri menggunakan bahasa Inggris, dan selagi Hermione di sini lebih baik kau banyak berlatih," kata bibi Ami mengingatkan. "Hermione tentu akan melancarkan bahasa perancisnya, tapi kita harus membuatnya nyaman."

"Ya, mama," jawab Benjamin.

"Bibi, tidak masalah. Aku pikir kita bisa saling belajar, bukan begitu?" tambahku pada Benjamin dan dia mengangguk setuju. "Kalian anak yang penurut, aku memiliki teman yang kembar dan mereka sangat sulit di atur," tambahku mengingat Fred dan George.

"Mereka juga nakal Hermione, hanya di depanmu saja mereka bersikap manis," kata bibi Ami menambahkan. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Mama, bagaimana mungkin kau malah menjelekan kami. Kami anak yang manis lho! Hermione!" kata Bellamy patuh. Namun aku bisa melihat matanya bersinar nakal seperti Fred dan George.

Benjamin mengangguk setuju apa yang dikatakan saudaranya.

"Ya, aku percaya pada kalian," jawabku pendek.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di depan restoran Jamie bon. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencoba Escargot yang merupkan hidangan andalan dari restoran tersebut. Tapi ketika hidangan itu di taro di depanku, tiba-tiba aku merasa mual yang berlebihan.

"Aku permisi sebentar," kataku hampir lari meninggalkan meja. Aku memuntahkan isi perutku di wastafel kamar mandi. Sepertinya terlalu lama tidak menggunakan pesawat terbang membuatku merasakan kembali yang namanya mabuk perjalanan. Aku merapihkan rambutku dan menghadap kaca. Kulihat diriku, tampak sangat kurus dan pucat. Aku tidak menyadari betapa menyedihkannya diriku saat ini. Pantas saja paman dan bibi melihatku dengan tatapan kasian, aku tampak menyedihkan. Kuraup air ke muka ku, berharap bisa memperbaiki penampilanku.

Setelah dirasa cukup aku keluar dari kamar mandi namun karena terburu-buru aku menabrakkan diriku pada seorang pemuda tinggi dan kekar.

" _Sorry_ ," kataku otomatis.

" _No problem_ ," jawabnya. " _England_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku tidak menjawab, tampaknya dia bisa mengenali dari aksen bicaraku.

"Kau dari Inggris?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh.. ya. Kau?" kataku, dan kemudian baru aku menyadari tampaknya aku pernah melihat pemuda itu. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dengan kulit putih pucat dan juga mata abu-abunya yang dingin. Dan diapun tampaknya juga mulai mengenaliku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

"Granger?" tanyanya agak terkejut, senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Ehm? … Nott?" jawabku tidak yakin.

"Hai," sapanya dengan tersenyum. Mata abu-abunya tidak lagi dingin, tapi hangat.

"Hai," balasku.

"Wow, tidak disangka bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana bisa kau ada di perancis?" tanyanya ramah. Aku merasa kedua tanganku bergetar, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Nott disaat aku ingin melepaskan masa laluku. Saat aku ingin membuka lembaran baru hidupku. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan apapun dengan masa laluku di dunia sihir.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk.

"Aku tinggal di perancis, kau?" tanyanya lagi, aku bisa mendengar suaranya tampak penasaran.

"Di dunia muggle?" tanyaku agak terkejut. Dia tersenyum ramah.

"Ya. Di dunia muggle."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menetap di dunia muggle," kataku agak kasar, aku tidak tau kenapa nada suarak agak menuduh seperti itu. Senyumnya tidak terlalu lebar lagi sekarang.

"Ya aku juga tidak. Kau sendiri?" tanyanya berusaha tetap ramah. Aku heran kenapa dia masih mencoba beramah tamah, sedangkan aku seperti sudah ingin lari cepat-cepat.

"Aku… aku sedang berlibur saja," jawabku sekenanya.

"Sendiri?" tanyanya. Alisnya mengerut, sepertinya dia tidak percaya.

"Ya. Aku mengunjungi keluargaku yang ada di Perancis, itu mereka," kataku menunjuk meja bibi dan Pamanku.

"Oh…"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi," kataku ingin cepat-cepat menutup percakapan. Aku sudah akan pergi sebelum dia memanggilku.

"Granger?"

"Ya," jawabku berhenti menatapnya. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Hanya senang bertemu denganmu," katanya kemudian. Aku merasa agak bersalah sejujurnya.

"Ya. aku juga senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku pergi ke meja paman dan bibiku. Mereka memperhatikanku dengan cemas. Aku tidak bisa menyuap Escargot-ku rasanya mual dan membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Bibi, bisa kita langsung pulang saja. Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Mungkin masih mabuk karena perjalanan tadi," kataku. Aku tau alasan paling utama aku ingin cepat pergi adalah menghindari Theo Nott. Aku mencatat bahwa dia tinggal di Perancis, aku harus hati-hati, jangan sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa mencegah kalau dia akan memberitahu teman-temannya di Inggris. Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan mereka, aku merasa sedih jika mengingat Harry, dan pembicaraan terkahir kami.

"Hermione makananmu belum kau sentuh," kata bibi Ami khawatir.

"Tapi aku merasa tambah mual mencium aromanya. Mungkin lain kali aku harus kembali ke sini mencoba hidangan ini," kataku beralasan.

"Baiklah, biar Bellamy menghabiskan piringnya dulu," ucap bibi Ami memperingatkan Bellamy untuk segera menghabiskan makanannya.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

…

Dunia sihir di Perancis sangat jauh berbeda dengan dunia sihir di Inggris. Mungkin karena wilayah Perancis tidak seluas Inggris. Aku terkejut ketika mendapatkan surat dari Professor McGonagall yang menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa mengakses universitas sihir dimana aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan sebagai healer, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah di universitas tertua muggle yaitu colloge de Sobronne.

Pentunjuknya jelas bahwa dia hanya perlu datang ke collage de Sobronne. Tampaknya pun masyarakat sihir di Perancis juga lebih modern. Tempat-tempat sihir bahkan bisa ditemukan di tempat umum, seperti halnya tempat yang serupa dengan Diaggon Alley, para muggle tidak bisa melihat jalan masuknya atau mereka seperti tidak merasa ingin masuk ke jalan masuknya padahal jalan masuknya, sedikit nyelip diantara bangunan ramai di dekat Notre Dame

Aku tidak mendapatkan kesulitan yang berlebihan, ketika aku sampai di collage Sobronne aku bisa melihat tanda-tanda yang tidak di lihat muggle, mengikuti petunjuk itu aku mendapati gedung tersembunyi yang di gunakan sebagai tempat untuk belajar. Aku jadi penasaran, mengingat pengalamanku dulu ke Perancis, aku juga tidak mendapatkan kesulitan menemukan tempat-tampat komunitas sihir, bahkan ketika aku pergi bersama ayah dan ibuku.

Berkat mereka juga aku mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk tempat tinggal. Aku mendapatkan flat yang cukup luas dan tidak jauh dari universitas, aksesnya juga mudah jika sewaktu-waktu aku ingin mengunjungi bibi dan pamanku. Tempatnya di kawasan muggle, namun pemiliknya adalah seorang Penyihir. Mereka tampak bisa berbaur dengan muggle dengan baik, bahkan ketika aku bertanya di mana letak Beauxbatons yang hampir semua masyarakat sihir Perancis menimba ilmu di sana, ternyata jalan masuknya tidak jauh dari museum Louvre, tepat di jantung kota Paris. Paman dan bibiku keberatan ketika aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke flatku, tapi aku bersikeras untuk mandiri.

Tidak disangka lebih dari sebulan aku ini aku pindah ke flatku dan dua minggu aku memulai pendidikanku. Aku baru saja dari rumah Paman dan bibiku berjanji akan mengunjungi mereka setiap akhir pekan. Rasanya menyenangkan untuk bisa hidup mandiri. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu, selama tiga jam kerja selama tiga hari. Memang uangku masih sangat cukup sampai aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku, tapi aku harus menghemat sebisa mungkin. Akhirnya berkat bantuan teman-teman baru ku di Perancis aku bisa bekerja di salah satu toko bunga di dekat flatku.

Pemiliknya adalah seorang janda yang sudah agak tua, namanya Jenna. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah bahwa dia adalah seorang squib. Dia adalah darah campuran dari salah satu keluarga sihir di Inggris, namun karena dia adalah squib maka dia pindah ke Perancis untuk tinggal bersama salah satu keluarga dari keluarga ibunya yang muggle dan hidup layaknya muggle.

Dia amat baik padaku, mungkin menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri. Pekerjaan di toko bunganya pun tidak terlalu berat dan menganggu jadwal sekolahku. Benar-benar sangat beruntung, bukan?

Ya aku merasa sangat beruntung sampai pada suatu siang, siang ini saat aku akan pergi kerja ke toko bunga dari pulang mengunjungi paman dan bibiku, saat aku melewati taman di dekat flatku itu, aku kembali menabrak seseorang.

" _Sorry_ ," kataku otomatis.

"Granger!" katanya. Aku mendongak dan terkesiap ketika kulihat Theo Nott ada di depanku.

"Nott!"

"Yep, senang bertemu denganmu," katanya. Aku hanya bisa melompong. Dalam otakku hanya aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi," kataku meninggalkannya dan aku langsung pergi hampir berlari meninggalkannya.

Nafasku hampir habis ketika aku sampai di toko Jenna. Dia melihatku agak bingung karena aku sangat pucat, katanya. Aku bilang aku baru saja mengalami kejadiaan yang hampir sama seperti habis melihat hantu. Dia menaikan alisnya tidak percaya dengan ceritaku, mengatakan mungkin aku sakit dan harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi aku menyakinkannya kalau aku baik-baik saja, tidak sampai aku mendengar suara orang masuk ke toko.

"Theo," kata Jenna menyapa orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko.

"Jenna, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Theo.

"Baik, anak nakal," balas Jenna tersenyum, aku hanya bisa melongo.

"Hermione, kenalkan ini Theo dia.. ehm, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya melihat kami. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku harus menahan diriku agar tetap bisa berdiri, Theo pun melihatku dengan tersenyum, tidak terlalu lebar namun tetap tersenyum.

"Yap. Kita saling mengenal," kata Theo. "Miss Granger, kau sungguh hebat, melarikan diri begitu cepat, padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan," katanya bermain-main. Mungkin dia hanya bermain-main tapi tidak untukku, tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat pusing dan yang kurasakan hanyalah gelap.

 **_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **03**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jenna perhatian.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku mengangkat diriku, Jenna sudah memindahkanku di tempat tidurnya. Lantai 2 dari toko bunganya adalah flat tempatnya tinggal.

"Minumlah, dear," katanya lagi menawariku segelas air putih.

Aku menerimanya dan meminumnya sekaligus. "Terima kasih," kataku mendapatkan kembali suaraku.

"Kau sungguh membuat repot, Granger," kata suara berat di sudut ruangan. Dan kemudian aku sadari bahwa Theo juga ada di kamar itu, memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Maaf merepotkan," kataku canggung. Jenna menarik gelas kosong dari tanganku.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu sungkan. Kau pasti kecapekan dari perjalanan," katanya menawarkan senyum baik hatinya. "Theo kau bisa keluar dulu."

Theo mendengus dan berdiri pergi meninggalkan kamar itu sambil bergumam, _wanita._

"Maafkan dia, kadang Theo tidak pernah dewasa," kata Jenna. Aku hanya mengangguk bingung untuk menjawab apa. "Hermione, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu yang agak pribadi?"

Jantungku langsung berdetak tak beraturan.

"Dear, Aku merasa agak janggal dengan reaksimu bertemu dengan Theo. Kalau aku boleh bertanya ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya baik hati. Aku bisa melihat bahwa dia sangat pengertian dan perhatian denganku.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun kalau kau tidak ingin," katanya lagi.

Aku merasa bersalah mengingat dia amat perhatian padaku.

"Aku meninggalkan Inggris karena ingin meninggalkan masa laluku, Jenna. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Nott. Tapi melihatnya agak membuatku terkejut. dia sedikit banyak mengingatkanku pada masa lalu yang ingin aku lupakan. Maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir," jawabku.

Jenna masih tampak belum puas mendengar jawabanku, namun dia tidak memaksa. Dia memmberikan senyum simpul dan mengangguk kecil. Aku tau bahwa dia tidak akan memaksa jawaban padaku, tapi rasanya agak aneh. Jenna hampir seperti sosok ibu untukku, walaupun baru sebentar aku mengenalnya, tapi perasaan dekat itu terasa amat wajar. Berkelit dengannya, membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Istirahatlah kalau kau mau, kau bisa turun kalau sudah merasa lebih baik," kata Jenna kemudian keluar dari kamar membawa nampan yang terdapat gelas kosong.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Rasanya untuk kembali istirahat bukanlah ide yang baik, karena aku kemari untuk bekerja. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar, cukup untuk tempat tidur ukuran Queen, lemari pakaian dan rias. Ada meja kecil dan tempat duduk disampingnya. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berkeliling melihat figuran foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding.

Kulihat ada beberapa foto saat Jenna masih muda dengan seorang pria, aku menduga adalah suaminya, dan juga dua orang anak kecil laki-laki dan perempuan sekitar sepuluh tahun. Aku tak pernah menanyakan tentang hidup Jenna. Senyum kecil merekah tanpa kusadari, aku kangen mom, aku kangen dad. Aku sungguh menyesal tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mereka.

Disaat liburan sebagian besar aku habiskan di The Burrow. Kalau saja aku bisa mengulang waktu aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan ayah dan ibuku, lebih sering menulis surat pada mereka.

Air mataku menetes tanpa permisi. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, _kau harus bangkit Hermione. Kau adalah orang yang kuat._

…

Selain menghabiskan waktu untuk kuliah, bekerja di toko bunga Jenna, dan berkunjung kerumah bibi dan pamanku, hal yang aku sukai adalah duduk di bangku taman dekat flatku. Entah kenapa belakang aku merasa capek melakukan rutinitasku yang monoton. Aku hanya merasa perlu untuk mer-refresh otakku ini. Dan duduk melihat anak-anak bermain membuatku melupakan penat yang ada di kepalaku.

"Kau akan kedinginan, Granger. Ini hampir mendekati musim gugur," kata seseorang menyapaku.

Langsung saja aku menengok melihat siapa dan aku terkejut karena melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Theodore Nott. Malas untuk beragumen, aku hanya diam tidak membalas, sangat sulit untuk menhindari pria ini. Semenjak kejadian di toko bunga Jenna, dia hampir setiap hari datang ke toko bunga, untungnya Jenna sangat baik padaku, dia membuat Nott jauh-jauh dariku dan tidak berani untuk mengatakan apapun keculi menyapa.

"Kau sungguh sulit," katanya lagi mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Keningku berkerut mendengar perkataannya.

"Pardon?"

"Kau begitu sulit. Aku tidak mengerti dirimu," katanya lagi seakan itu menjelaskan maksudnya. Tapi perkataanya itu membuatku naik darah. Aku tidak ingin di perhatikan terutama olehnya, orang yang akan mengingatkanku pada Inggris.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti aku, Nott," jawabku sarkas.

"Tapi aku mau," katanya tanpa perasan tak berdosa.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah," jawabku keras.

Dia menarik dirinya sedikit, mungkin bingung karena tak pernah melihatku kehilangan control diri seperti ini, atau mungkin dia sedang memikirkan secepat apa dia akan berlari karena aku sudah merasakan energy sihirku, mungkin dia bisa melihat aura sihirku.

Menarik nafas, dia kemudian berkata dengan lembut dan tersenyum, yang membuat kemarahanku mau tak mau mereda.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di restoran kau menyapaku dengan baik. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau sangat acuh. Bahkan di Hogwarts kita lebih baik, walaupun kita tak berteman," jawabnya memulai. Aku masih tak ingin menanggapinya, tapi anehnya dia tak kehilangan sabar.

"Okey. Aku adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Yang mengajak seorang wanita untuk bicara. Tapi dia tak ingin bicara. Salahnya adalah aku masih bersikeras mengajaknya bicara, dan sayangnya dia masih tak ingin bicara. Tapi aku rasa aku tetap ingin dia bicara, tapi sekali lagi dia tak-"

"Shut up!" teriakku memotongnya, tapi kemudian aku tertawa melihat wajah terkejut Nott, dan dengan cangung dia kemudian ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Kau lebih baik jika tertawa, Granger!" katanya lagi. Tawaku seketika berhenti. Aku tau dia berkata benar, sudah lama aku tidak bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Nott," kataku kemudian, setelah lama kami terdiam.

Nott mengangguk.

"Kalau aku boleh-"

"Nott, apa kau masih sering ke Inggris?" tanyaku. Aku hanya ingin bersikap baik padanya, tapi jelas aku tak ingin kalau ada seseorang di sana yang mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Tidak. Setelah aku pergi dari Inggris, aku tidak pernah sekalipun kembali ke sana, bahkan aku tidak pernah menghubungi sahabat-sahabatku di sana," katanya, dia menawarkan senyum sedih.

"Kau tidak rindu pada mereka?"

"Jelas aku rindu pada mereka, tapi aku sudah memilih jalanku, Granger. Aku tidak boleh menyesalinya." Katanya dalam. Ya aku juga tidak akan menyesali keputusanku.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau pergi dari Inggris? Sesuatu membuatmu pergi dari sana?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawabku mengambang.

"Jadi,, kita sama kalau begitu," katanya menarik kesimpulan.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawabku lagi.

"Kau jelas tak ingin membicarakannya?" tanyanya mencari kesempatan.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawabku lagi, memutar bola mataku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?"

"…"

Aku melotot.

"Bukankan sebaiknya kau menjawab, kurang lebih begitu?" tanyanya main-main.

Aku mendengus.

"Aku tidak harus menceritakan diriku padamu," kataku ketus.

"Kau tidak harus, tapi aku bisa mendengarkan," katanya masih keras kepala.

Aku mengeleng geli, Nott dan semua sikap observasinya. Kalau Draco tampak cuek dan tidak peka dengan sekeliling, Nott amat peka dengan sekelilingnya, tak berubah bahkan setelah mereka jauh dari Hogwarts.

"Aku pergi dulu, Nott," kataku smbil berdiri menyelempangkan tas di pundakku.

"Aku serius, Granger. Ayo kita berkencan," katanya lagi.

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku lagi. "Maaf, Nott. Aku sangat sulit," jawabku pergi meninggalkannya.

…

Kembali aku harus ke toko bunga Jenna untuk bekerja paruh waktu, namun rasanya aku sangat lelah. Aku merasa tidak sadar, sampai aku merasa aku sudah berada di tempat tidur berseprai putih. Aku tidak tau aku berada dimana.

"kau sudah sadar, dear?" Tanya Jenna lembut.

Aku mengangguk, "Baga-"

"Kau jatuh pingsan di depan toko bungaku," katanya memberitahu.

"Kau sangat suka memberi kejutan, Granger," kata Theo di sebelahnya.

"Aku pingsan?"

"Iyaa. Kau tampak sangat lelah," kata Jenna.

Aku sudah akan menjawab ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, seorang Healer setengah baya namun masih tampak cantik mendatangangi kami.

"Miss Granger, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Saya sudah merasa baik. Saya sakit apa?" Tanyaku takut. Aku tau belakang aku merasa tak nafsu makan. Kadang apa yang aku makan selalu kumuntahkan kembali aku juga mudah lelah dan emosiku turun naik. Aku tau ada yang salah dalam diriku, sekarang berada di ranjang pesakitan aku merasa takut.

Healer itu tersenyum, "Tidak. Tidak ada yang serius. Berita bahagia malah, kalau boleh aku bilang. Anda sedang hamil Miss Granger," kata Penyembuh itu.

 _Apa? Aku hamil? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?_

Karena tak ada dari kami yang menjawab Penyembuh itu beralih pada Nott. "Anda pacar Miss Granger?" tanyanya pada Nott.

Nott hanya tersenyum simpul, namun menjawab dengan mengeleng. Dan mulut Penyembuh itu terbuka membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Theo bisa kau keluar dulu," kata Jenna, Nott tampak bangun dari lamunan dan mengangguk kemudian keluar kamar.

"Ehm,, kehamilan anda hampir memasuki 3 bulan, agak mengejutkan bahwa anda tidak mengecek lebih awal. Saya akan memberikan ramuan untuk menguatkan kandungan," kata Penyembuh itu.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh Penyembuh itu, dalam keremangan aku mendengar Jenna mengucapkan terima kasih pada Penyembuh itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

"Hermione," panggil Jenna.

Aku menengok padanya, tak bisa kukatakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, aku menangis dipelukkannya.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/** hai, lama tak jumpa. Sorry for typo, sorry for long update. Mungkin tulisan saya ini tidak mencerdaskan anda, tapi saya yakin tidak menyesatkan karena bukan aliran sesat. Saran dan kritik selalu terbuka, tapi tulislah dengan bahasa yang baik.

Kalau anda pernah ke museum Louvre tapi ngk bisa ngeliat beauxbatons? ya iyalah,, kalian kan muggle.

Last.. always thanks for your supports.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **04**

Angin sore hari menjelang malam adalah yang paling dingin, namun amat cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan Hermione saat ini. perasaan sepi dan dingin yang dia rasakan waktu di Inggris kembali dia rasakan saat ini. perasaan terasing dan hilang. Perasaan sedih yang terasa tak berujung.

Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan seperti _roller coaster_. Rasanya baru kemarin dia menjadi gadis yang memiliki sahabat dan merasa begitu bahagia, lalu kemudian hanya dalam sekejap hidupnya penuh dengan kesedihan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia berada di Perancis, dia benar-benar memikirkan tentang semua jalan yang dia ambil.

"You need break!" kata suara yang menganggu lamunannya.

"I had break. Too much," jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari menara Eifell yang terlihat dari atap rumah sakit. Aku tau Theo dan Jenna sangat khawatir. Mereka secara bergilir menenamiku di rumah sakit. Terutama ketika Paman Frank dan Bibi Ami meminta untuk menjagaku karena mereka tidak bisa sering-sering datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit muggle.

"Ya, tapi otakmu tak pernah berhenti berpikir. Kau berpikir terlalu keras, Granger," kata Theo memberi alasan.

"Kau bisa masuk ke atap?" tanyaku menyadari sesuatu, ke tengok ke arahnya dan dia memakai seragam pasien sepertiku, aku mengelengkan kepala tidak percaya, dia sampai berbuat sejauh ini.

"Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir sendiri," kataku marah.

"Jenna takut kau akan mencoba bunuh diri. Berdiri sendirian di atap rumah sakit, " katanya dingin. Aku menarik nafas lelah, harusnya aku bersyukur karena masih ada yang perhatian padaku.

"Terima kasih, karena telah mencemaskanku," kataku tersenyum. Theo membalas senyum simpul.

"Nott, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku ke mudian.

"Kau baru saja bertanya, Granger. Tapi silahkan, aku yakin dikepalamu masih banyak pertanyaan," jawabnya menopang dagu.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari Inggris?" tanyaku penasaran.

Theo terdiam, dia memandang Hermione dengan menimbang seakan jawabnya akan membantuku dari kesedihannya. Theo menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai.

"Alasannya sangat panjang bagai dongeng, Granger," kata Theo.

"Aku punya waktu untuk mendengarkan," kataku bersikeras.

Theo kembali terdiam sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Ibuku baru dua puluh tahun ketika dia menikah dengan ayahku. Pria yang 22 tahun lebih tua darinya. Alasan mereka menikah hanya untuk menggambungkan dua keluarga darah murni. Perjodohan. Untuk meneruskan nama Nott. Istri pertama ayahku meninggal, sudah sangat lama sebelum sempat memberinya pewaris." Katanya datar, aku sudah ingin menyela namun kuurungkan, mungkin ini akan membantunya. Aku merasa bahwa Theo tidak sering menceritakannya.

"Ibuku orang yang lemah lembut dan baik hati. Dilain sisi ayahku bukanlah orang yang lemah lembut. Tidak dengan semua pengaruh Pangeran Kegelapan," katanya meringis. Theo menggaruk ujung hidungnya sebelum meneruskan.

"Ibuku, dia selalu tampak lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Saat aku berusia 8 tahun ibuku meninggal. Aku pikir dia meninggal karena penyakinya namun tidak lama aku tau kalau ternyata ayahku sering menjadikannya sebagai alat percobaan sihir hitam yang dia pelajari, mungkin itu juga yang membuat istri pertamanya meninggal."

Aku meringis mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki menjadikan istrinya sebagai bahan percobaan.

"Aku selalu benci dengan semua itu. Aku selalu pergi ke Malfoy Manor hanya untuk melarikan diri. Setelah aku masuk Hogwarts, ayahku mulai memberikan latihan sihir hitamnya padaku. Tidak sampai membunuhku, karena aku penerus nama keluarga. Aku satu-satunya anaknya, paling tidak." Katanya tersenyum kecut. "Itu membuatku gila. Draco-lah yang membantuku untuk tetap waras. We are like brothers," katanya tersenyum. Theo tidak memperhatikan Hermione, tenggelam oleh kisahnya yang dia pendam dan terlalu lama tak dibicarakan.

"Aku bisa menerima semua itu, seberapapun beratnya dia melatihku aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi kemudian, mungkin kau tau, Draco menerima tanda kegelapan. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku tau dia tidak ingin, tapi aku benci melihatnya karena dia tidak menolak. Simbol dari kebencianku. I lost my brother after that, and more I lost my self. Like all the son of death eater, The dark lord finally branded me with his ugly mark."

"Severus menolongku. Dia mengirimku ke Perancis, salah satu kerabat jauhnya, ayahnya muggle, kau tau, mereka tidak begitu dekat, karena Severus juga berusaha menutupi apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga muggle ayahnya, dia Alexander. Aku pergi ke Perancis dan disitulah Alexander dan Jenna menampungku." Katanya mengakhiri cerita.

"Jenna?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Yeah, Alexander adalah suami Jenna. Dia meninggal karena menolongku. Ayahku entah bagaimana bisa menemukanku, dia membunuh Alexander. Aku hampir membunuhnya, kalau bukan karena Severus. Aku hampir menjadi seorang pembunuh," katanya. Matanya berair walaupun tidak menangis. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia pendam, perasaan sedih karena Alexander meninggal atau karena perasaan marah karena dia tidak menjadi pembunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun. Pria yang selalu penuh perhatian dan tampak tenang saat ini dihadapannya tampak rapuh.

"Severus membawa ayahku kembali ke Inggris. Dia menghapus ingatannya, dia mati di pertempuran Hogwarts. Hal yang pantas di dapatkan."

Hermione memperhatikan bahwa tak ada perasaan menyesal ataupun sedih pada Theo. Hermione bertanya-tanya, seberapa banyak pria ini telah lama memendam perasaan ini.

"Cukup denganku, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku?"

"Kau juga pergi dari Inggris, Granger!" katanya menarik kesimpulan.

Hermione terdiam. Dia sangat terhanyut oleh cerita Theo. Dan kemudian dia kembali teringat dengan masalahnya saat ini.

"Aku.."

Theo menunggu. Dia tak ingin memaksa Hermione untuk bercerita. Hermione sudah sangat dekat dengan Jenna. Sesorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Secara tidak sadar dia pun menjadi amat protektif terhadap Hermione. Hermione yang dia temui saat ini adalah seseorang yang rapuh. Dia tampak selalu sedih. dia tak mengerti tapi dia sadar dari dulu, bahwa Hermione Granger selalu mendapatkan tempat pada semua orang.

"Aku. . aku .."

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan ayah bayimu?" kata Theo penasaran.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Tidak bukan karena dia secara langsung. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan. Bukan sekedar tertarik terhadap lawan jenis, tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya," kataku pahit.

"Tapi.."

"Kami berkencan. Aku mencintainya sampai-sampai aku memilihnya di banding sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka tidak begitu menyukainya. Dan aku memilihnya," kataku sederhana, namun tak sesederhana maksudku.

"Lalu masalahnya?" Tanya Theo tak mengerti.

"He broke my heart, he didn't love me," kataku dingin, aku kembali merasa perasaan sakit hati itu. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"…"

"Dan sahabatku. Mereka menjauhiku, dia tak menganggapku sahabat mereka lagi karena aku lebih memilihnya," kataku kemudian.

"Aku rasa mereka akan menerimamu lagi," kata Theo.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin. Aku mungkin patah hati terhadap 'dia'. Tapi penolakan Harry dan Ron lebih menyakitkan. Mereka membuatku memilih dia dan mereka. Mereka mengalihkan muka ketika dia mencampakkanku. Mereka memasang wajah seakan mengatakan 'Lihat kami benarkan! Kami sudah memperingatkanmu' Aku tidak akan kembali pada mereka," kataku pahit.

"Itu hanya emosi sesaat, aku pikir," kata Theo menawarkan.

Kalau mereka sahabatku seharusnya mereka mendukungku, siapapun orang yang kupilih. Kalau pun mereka benar bahwa pria itu akan menyakitiku, harusnya mereka akan siap untuk menerima ku saat aku patah hati. Tapi tidak, mereka tidak melakukannya.

Kalau aku meminta mereka kembali setelah aku di campakkan. Maka akan selamanya mereka mendekte diriku. Aku tidak akan pernah berdiri di kakiku sendiri," kataku keras kepala.

Theo tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku marah.

"Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Tapi aku kembali teringat denganku sendiri. Mendengar ceritamu aku jadi berpikir, mungkin seharusnya aku meminta maaf pada Draco. Aku seharusnya tidak marah padanya ketika dia mendapatkan tanda kegelapan. Harusnya aku menemaninya dan mendukungnya. Aku tau bagaimana sulitnya dia menanggung bebannya. Dia bahkan tampak seperti tulang belulang," kata Theo.

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya?" tanyaku.

"We were brother," kata Theo. Dia tertawa kecil. "Jadi bagaimana dengannya? Kau bilang kau tidak membencinya. kau akan memberitahunya. Bayimu?"

Hermione menggeleng. _Kita sedang membicarakannya._

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya," jawabku tegas.

"Aku rasa dia berhak tau. Tapi, itu terserah padamu. Aku akan mendukungmu. Jadi kau tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali pada bajingan itu?"

Hermione menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan! Maaf Granger, tapi aku benar-benar serius," katanya serius.

"Aku wanita hamil, Nott," kataku kesal, tapi aku rasa aku sudah tak sedih lagi.

"Kau tetap wanita single, Granger," katanya simpel.

"Nott!" kataku memperingatkan.

Theo tertawa.

"Okey. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal." Theo memberikan tangannya. "Hai, namaku Theo Nott, mau kah kau berteman denganku?"

Hermione mendengus dan menerima uluran tangan Theo.

"Aku Hermione Granger."

_TBC_

*Note: ayah Theo bukan seumuran dengan Lucius Malfoy. Saya menggambarkan dia sebagai orang yang sedikit lebih muda dari abraxas Malfoy.

Saya punya akun wattpad, nama akunnya **dh-jun** (kalo ada yang mau berkunjung) tapi ngk berencana untuk nulis disana, saya buat aku itu karena ingin membaca The Poisened Apple. Salah satu cerita favourite saya, tapi sayangnya dia tidak lagi mem-post tulisannya di fanfiction net, karena banyaknya review yang menghina dan menganggu, terutama review dari guest yang ngk tau siapa. Mungkin karena dia memilih tema yang tidak banyak disukai orang. Tapi menurut aku ceritanya benar-benar menarik. Cerita ini yang menginspirasiku menulis Love and Pride, maksudnya saya mau menulis apa yang saya ingin tulis, walaupun mungkin kalian ngk suka ketika Draco agak kejam atau sebagainya, tapi tenang saya memang mau membuat kalian merasa Draco yang campur aduk, benci padanya, kasian padanya, dan kembali menyukainya.

Saya juga meminta maaf karena sekarang saya jarang banget nge-update. Bahkan saya ngk sempat buat edit, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo atau kesalahan lainnya. Pekerjaan saya memang sedang menyita waktu saya, bahkan saya ngk sempat buat patah hati T_T.

Oke sekian, semoga kalian akan tetap sabar menunggu cerita ini dan juga Love and Pride.

Xxx dragonjun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Side by Side**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **05**

Mungkin sekarang Hermione baru mengerti kenapa budaya dunia sihir masih mempertahankan budaya kuno. Karena pemikiran mereka pun masih kuno, bahkan untuk Perancis yang tergolong moderen. Hermione tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hamil diluar pernikahan akan sesulit ini di dunia sihir. Mereka banyak yang memandang rendah Hermione. Bahkan statusnya sebagai pahlawan sihir -walaupun tidak banyak juga yang percaya bahwa dialah Hermione Granger teman Harry Potter- tidak mempermudah kondisinya. Terutama karena memang tak ada Harry dan Ron yang mendukungnya sekarang.

Tapi ada satu orang yang mungkin bersimpati kepada Hermione, namanya Celline. Pertamanya dia menganggap bahwa Hermione adalah korban pemerkosaan akibat perang. Tapi Hermione menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa hamil -tanpa memberitahu siapa ayah bayinya-, dia cukup mengerti, mungkin karena dia adalah kelahiran muggle juga.

Layaknya hujan yang turun bersama badai, selalu ada rumah tempatmu berlindung. ada yang patut Hermione syukuri, bahwa dia di kelilingi orang yang sayang padanya. Jenna dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Hermione akhirnya menyerah dan bersedia tinggal bersama Jenna di flat di atas toko bunganya. Selain karena kandungannya yang sudah membesar, juga karena harus Hermione akui dia membutuhkan teman.

Theo datang hampir setiap hari untuk makan malam dengannya dan juga Jenna. Hermione masih sering mengunjungi bibi dan pamannya namun tidak sesering biasanya. Malahan mereka yang sering mengunjunginya. Celline juga sering ikut bergabung makan malam bersama mereka, Hermione menduga Celline menyukai Theo. Sedangkan Theo secara halus menolaknya. Celline kemudian berbalik, bersama Jenna, mereka mendorong Hermione dan Theo untuk berkencan dimana Theo sendiri beberapa kali terang-terangan meminta untuk berkencan dengan Hermione.

Kesendirian itu membuatnya berpikir untuk menerima kencan Theo, bukan karena dia tidak menganggap Theo menarik. Theo bahkan pria yang sangat menarik. Dia tampan juga pintar dan mapan. tapi Hermione merasa bimbang, karena masa lalu Theo dengan Draco. Bagaimana kalau sampai Theo mengetahui bahwa bayi yang sedang dikandungnya adalah anak Draco, sahabat baiknya? Pertanyaan itu selalu terulang dalam pikirannya. Hermione sempat berkencan dengan pria lain, namanya Mark, tapi Mark kemudian mundur mengetahui bahwa Hermione sedang mengandung. Tidak juga Hermione menyalahkan Mark. Tapi jelas itu membuatnya kecewa, bukan karena dia menyukai Mark, tapi betapa kisah cintanya akan sangat sulit. Hermione juga pernah berkencan dengan seorang muggle, dia tak mempermasalahkan kehamilan Hermione, tapi karena Hermione tidak merasa kecocokan yang dia harapkan dengan pria itu, dan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir yang sedang hamil yang kemungkinan besar juga akan menjadi penyihir, Hermione akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya itu.

Pertanyaan yang selalu ada di pikirannya adalah apakah dia akan menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya apa adanya? Hermione bahkan yakin dia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain sebagaimana dia mencintai Draco, karena Draco istimewa, dia cinta pertamanya. Hermione sudah merelakan cintanya yang kandas itu, tidak ada gunanya menangisi orang yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa lupa. Harapannya adalah –yang selalu dia ulangulang- dia akan menemukan orang yang akan dia cintai.

Setelah bujuk rayu panjang dan juga karena dua kali gagal menjalin hubungan dengan dua teman kencannya, akhirnya Hermione bersedia untuk berkencan dengan Theo. Itu yang mereka ketahui, tapi sejujurnya alasan utama kenapa Hermione bersedia berkencan dengan Theo adalah percakapan mereka disalah satu sore di taman.

Ketika itu Hermione sedang duduk-duduk santai di taman dekat rumah toko bunga Jenna, di sana ada taman yang sering digunakan untuk anak-anak bermain. Saat itu Theo mendatanginya. Kali itu Hermione menggunakan T-shirt berlengan pendek, biasanya Hermione selalu menggunakan lengan panjang walaupun di musim panas untuk menutupi bekas luka di lengannya. Tapi karena tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang campuran antara muggle dan sihir, tidak banyak yang mengetahui apa arti dari bekas luka itu, mereka mungkin akan ada yang bertanya, tapi Hermione tidak merasa berat untuk tidak menjawab.

Pada saat itu, Theo datang dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau selalu menampilkan senyum sedih ketika sedang duduk disini," kata Theo membuka pembicaraan.

Hermione mengangguk setuju. "Aku temasuk Daddy's girl. Aku sangat dekat dengan ayahku. Bisa kau bayangkan kalau anakku nanti lahir dan tidak memiliki ayah. Apakah dia akan cukup hanya denganku saja?" Tanya Hermione.

"Dialah yang rugi karena telah melewatkan momen itu, Hermione. Dan kalau kau perlu diingatkan, di sini ada orang yang selalu menanti untuk bisa berkencan denganmu dan mungkin menjadi ayah barunya. Aku sangat tampan, dia tidak akan kecewa," kata Theo.

Hermione mendengus.

"Kau belum menyerah?" Tanya Hermione.

Theo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau kalau keras kepala adalah salah satu sifat Slytherin," kata Hermione menggoda.

"Topi seleksi hampir memasukkan aku ke Ravenclaw kalau boleh jujur. Aku memohon pada topi usang itu agar jangan memasukkanku kemanapun selain Slytherin," jawab Theo dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Topi seleksi juga akan memasukkanku ke Ravenclaw, tapi kemudian aku memberikan 27 alasan sehingga akhirnya dia menempatkanku di Gryffindor," jawab Hermione.

"Seandainya kita sama-sama di Ravenclaw, apakah hidup kita akan berbeda?" Tanya Theo mengawang.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku untuk bisa berteman dengan Ron dan Harry jika aku di Ravenclaw. Dan mungkin aku juga tidak akan menarik perhatian banyak orang kalau aku bukan teman mereka. Maksudku mereka hanya akan mengenalku sebagai salah satu kutu buku dari Ravenclaw," kata Hermione pahit.

Theo mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya. aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku sendiri mungkin tidak akan pernah melirikmu kalau kau bukan teman Potter. Jangan salah sangka," kata Theo cepat-cepat. "Aku sadar kau, pintar, cantik, baik hati, tapi kalau kau bukan teman Potter orang hanya akan menggapmu salah satu dari kutu buku itu. Itu bekerja secara kebalikan, kan? Seperti Chang yang tekenal karena cantik, dan Lovegood yang sinting padahal mereka Pintar. Tapi orang akan lebih melihat kita karena kita berbeda di antara kawanan kita," jawab Theo.

"Analogimu seperti hewan saja, kawanan," kata Hermione geli.

"Aku mulai memperhatikanmu sejak lama," kata Theo mengambang.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. salah satu temanku selalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku akhirnya mulai memperhatikanmu. Pertemuan-pertemuan singkat kita di Hogwarts bukan karena kebetulan," kata Theo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu rahasiaku," jawab Theo.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu," kata Hermione.

Theo menaikan pundaknya. Hermione memukul lenganya bermain-main dan pada saat itu Theo mendapati gelang pemberian Draco.

"Alexandrite," kata Theo.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Ini dari mantanmu?" Tanya Theo.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa mengasumsikan begitu?" Tanya Hermione takut. Hermione sudah akan melepaskan gelang itu sesaat ketika dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Draco, tapi pengait gelang itu hilang dan Hermione tak bisa melepaskan gelang itu.

"Ini perhiasan sihir," kata Theo.

"Ibu dan Ayahku boleh saja muggle, tapi mereka juga memiliki banyak uang," kata Hermione dinggin, dia mencoba menutupi ketakutannya.

Theo mengagguk malu. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maaf. Baguslah kalau itu bukan dari mantanmu, apalagi kalau mantanmu adalah darah murni, itu bisa jadi masalah dikemudian hari," kata Theo meminta maaf.

"Maksudmu? Perhiasan hanyalah sebuah perhiasan, secantik apapun perhiasan itu," kata Hermione.

"Hermione, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghinamu atau keluargamu yang muggle. tapi di dunia sihir, masih banyak orang-orang kuno seperti darah murni yang masih memengang tradisi. Seperti hal nya tradisi memberikan jam tangan kepada penyihir pria yang sudah baliq, ada juga tradisi memberikan perhiasan dari penyihir laki-laki kepada penyihir wanita sebagai janji terhadap hubungan mereka," kata Theo.

"Janji?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Ya, semacam pertunangan kalau dalam dunia muggle. itu janji bahwa hubungan mereka itu serius," kata Theo.

Hermione terkesiap. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Theo? Apakah Draco menganggap hubungan mereka serius? Bagaimana kalau iya? Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan karena memutuskan hubungan mereka. Hermione menggeleng sedih. tentu tidak, _aku bukan darah murni,_ pikir Hermione. Kalau Draco serius dia tidak akan mematahkan hatinya seperti ini.

"aku tidak pernah mendengarnya!" kata Hermione.

"Itu bukan hal yang bisa kau baca di buku," kata Theo menggoda.

"Keluarga Weasley tidak pernah, seingatku," kata Hermione beralasan.

"Mereka darah penghianat, Hermione. Bukan menghina, tapi mereka seperti penyihir modern yang meninggalkan tradisi-tradisi darah murni. Bahkan mereka dengan terang-terangan tidak lagi melakukan tradisi-tradisi kuno," kata Theo.

"Mungkin kalian yang tidak bisa menerima perubahan yang mereka lakukan," kata Hermione adil.

"Mungkin," jawab Theo.

"Theo, aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu tentang yang tadi. Itu… tentang memberikan perhiasan kepada penyihir wanita. Apa maksudmu dengan janji tadi?" Tanya Hermione.

"Keluarga darah murni memiliki tradisi dalam menjodohkan anak-anak mereka untuk menjaga garis keturunan mereka. Kebanyakan mereka dijodohkan dari usia yang sangat muda. Kalau kau beruntung kau bisa saja mendapatkan sesorang yang bisa kau cintai, tapi kebanyakan hubungan suami istri dalam keluarga darah murni, lebih seperti kakak adik yang saling menjaga dan menghormati, yang lebih parah adalah hubungan yang dingin dan tidak saling mengenal, mereka menikah hanya untuk meneruskan garis keturunan. Ada juga beberapa yang kemudian memutuskan perjodohan, asal perjodohan yang dilakukan bukan dengan _Blood Magic._ Perhiasan diberikan ketika si penyihir laki-laki mantap untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius."

Hermione diam terkesima atas penjabaran Theo.

"Itu bukan dari mantanmu kan?" Tanya Theo lagi, suaranya ragu.

"Bukan," kata Hermione pelan berbohong.

Theo mengangguk.

"Aku akan sangat takut kalau iya," kata Theo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Berarti dia serius denganmu dan aku akan kehilangan kesempatan," kata Theo main-main. Hermione menggelengkan kepala dia tidak percaya kalau Draco beranggapan hubungan mereka serius, dia bahkan tidak mencoba sedikitpun.

"Hermione, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Theo serius.

"Selama aku bisa memberikannya," jawab Hermione.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi ayah baptis dari anakmu?" Tanya Theo sungguh-sungguh. "Aku hanya merasa perlu untuk melindunginya. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengannya," kata Theo meringis.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya," kata Hermione setelah berpikir lama. Theo tersenyum menghargai, dan dia sadar bahwa selama ini Theo sudah mengambil bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"Coba kau mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku mengajakmu berkencan," kata Theo merengut.

"Untuk hal itu aku tidak perlu mempertimbangakannya lagi. Baiklah, ayo kita berkencan."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya Theo memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Dengan syarat, kalau ini tidak berhasil, kita harus tetap menjadi teman. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hermione.

Theo tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Sejak saat itu mereka mulai berkencan. Mungkin karena kesendirian yang terlampau lama atau mungkin karena Theo adalah orang yang bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan masa lalu. Hermione merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa dengan hubungannya dengan Theo saat ini. dia tau hubungannya dengan Theo tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hubungannya dengan Draco. Tapi bersama Theo, itu membuatnya bahagia.

Hermione amat peduli pada Theo dan begitu juga Theo. Dia tau dia akan mencintai Theo tidak lama lagi, walaupun dia pun yakin mungkin perasaannya itu tidak akan pernah sama dengan yang pernah dia rasakan terhadap Draco. Cintanya pada Draco amat besar, tapi mentah, hampir tak bisa dikendalikan. Dan yang paling salah adalah karena perasaannya pada Draco lebih besar dari pada perasaan Draco padanya, dan itu menyakitinya.

Sedangkan bersama Theo itu berbeda. Hermione tau Theo sangat peduli dan perhatian padanya, tapi sama seperti Hermione, belum sampai taraf mencintai. Tapi itulah yang dia suka dari hubungannya bersama Theo. Perasaan mereka tumbuh bersama berdampingan, tidak lebih besar dari satu sama lain, dan Hermione yakin mereka akan berada dalam tahap saling mencintai nantinya.

Ada satu hal yang masih menganjal dirinya dan itu tak bisa lagi dia abaikan karena sebentar lagi anaknya akan lahir. Dan hal itu harus segera dibicarakan.

Hermione sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga bersama Jenna, menunggu kedatangan Theo. Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasanya Theo akan datang untuk makan malam. Hermione sudah memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan masalahnya itu malam ini. Hermione berdiri ketika dia mendengar bunyi pintu di ketuk. Dia agak cemas dengan apa yang mungkin nanti reaksi Theo.

"Untukmu," kata Theo membawa seikat bunga Lily.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione menerima bunga pemberian Theo.

"Theo kau sudah datang!" kata Jenna dari arah dapur. "Anak nakal, aku merasa terhina karena kau membeli bunga dari toko lain," tambahnya menggoda melihat bunga Lily yang Hermione tata di vas kosong.

Theo memberikan ekspresi pura-pura merasa sakit. "Jenna, itu dari taman di belakang rumahku. Dan jika kau mau aku ingatkan, kaulah yang menanamnya," kata Theo pura-pura terluka.

"Tentu tidak, dear. Jangan pasang wajahmu seperti itu," balas Jenna.

"Apa yang kau masak? Biar aku bantu," kata Theo ke dapur membantu Jenna.

Mereka ngobrol santai sambil makan malam. Menceritakan sedikit tentang bisnis Theo, apa yang terjadi seharian di toko atau Hermione yang sudah mengambil cuti selama satu semester.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan keadaan bayimu? Kapan kira-kira dia akan keluar?" panggil Theo.

"Lahir, Theo. Perkiraan sekitar 3 minggu lagi," kata Hermione.

"Apa kau jadi melihat jenis kelaminnya? Dan apa kau sudah mempersiapkan nama untuknya?" Tanya Jenna. Hermione mengangguk, Siang ini Hermione baru saja melakukan check up di rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi kandungannya.

"Ya. laki-laki," kata Hermione mengangguk. Jenna dan Theo tersenyum lebar. "Dan aku sudah mempersiapkan nama untuknya," kata Hermione lagi.

"OH ya! kau akan memberitahu kami, atau kau akan menunggunya lahir?" Tanya Jenna.

"Aku akan memberi tahu nama lengkapnya kalau dia sudah lahir. Tapi aku akan memberitahu kalian nama depannya. Dan aku akan memberinya nama, Alexander," kata Hermione, Jenna menjatuhkan sendoknya dan langsung memeluk Hermione dan menangis.

"Oh, dear. Kau baik sekali," kata Jenna.

"Aku sudah lama memikirkannya. Dan kurasa itu nama yang bagus. Dia akan menjadi pelindungku," kata Hermione mengelus perutnya. Benar Hermione sangat menyukai nama itu dan dia ingin memberikan nama itu berdasarkan Alexander suami Jenna, seorang muggle yang dengan gagah berani membela seseorang yang tidak bersalah dari penyihir.

Theo memberinya senyum simpul, setuju dengannya.

"Oh, aku mengacaukannya," kata Jenna ketika dia membentur meja dan salah satu gelas yang masih penuh. "Biar aku yang bersihkan, lagipula kita sudah selesai makan malam," kata Jenna kemudian. Dia mengambil piringnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Hermione hampir pasti bahwa Jenna akan menangis.

Theo mengambil tangannya dan membawanya ke beranda. Jelas memberi ruang untuk Jenna.

"Hermione, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan," kata Theo

"Aku juga, kau dulu" kata Hermione menawarkan karena dia tau bahwa apa yang dia akan bicarakan ada hal yang menakutinya.

"Hermione, aku adalah orang yang egois," kata Theo memulai narasinya. "Aku ingin menikahimu dan anakmu menyandang namaku."

Hermione mengambil nafas dalam, tidak berani menjawab karena Theo masih jauh dari selesai. "Aku tau kita akan saling mencintai nanti, kalau kita memberi kesempatan pada hubungan ini. tapi aku bukan orang yang suci yang memiliki itikad baik mendekatimu hanya karena aku tertarik padamu. Aku tertarik padamu, kau wanita yang cantik, cerdas dan hebat. Aku hanya laki-laki lemah dengan masa lalu kelam, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah pantas untuk mendapatkanmu," kata Theo.

Hermione masih diam. "Ayahku, dia sering menyiksaku sejak aku kecil. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa Draco lah yang membuatku tetap waras, ya kan?" kata Theo, Hermione mengangguk. "Itu arti yang sebenarnya. Karena inti sihirku tergangu."

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione tak mengerti.

"Kau tau Ariana Dumbledore?" Tanya Theo.

Mulut Hermione menganga.

"Kondisiku sama seperti Ariana. Ketika aku tak bisa mengontrol sihirku, itu kembali seperti waktu kita masih kecil, sihir itu bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu dan mengerogotiku. Pada tahun ketiga, aku pikir aku akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, karena aku kehilang control dan menghancurkan kamar kami, untungnya Snape menolongku. Dia membawaku pada Dumbledore dan menjelaskan semuanya, dia mengizinkan aku untuk terus di Hogwarts dengan syarat aku harus menjalani pengobatan. Madam Promfey secara teratur memberikan obat padaku. Untuk menjagaku terus tenang," kata Theo menjelaskan.

Hermione merasa bahwa matanya menjadi panas, dia yakin bahwa air matanya akan mengalir. Tapi tidak, dia tak boleh menangis. Pria dihadapannya ini lebih menderita dari dirinya.

"Selama aku tenang, aku seperti diriku. Tapi obat itu, obat itu membuatku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mempunyai keturunan," kata Theo. Dan kali ini air mata Hermione benar-benar jatuh. "Aku tau, sekarang kau pasti mengira bahwa aku mendekatimu karena hal itu. Tapi tidak Hermione. Awalnya memang aku berpikir setidaknya kau akan memiliki keturunan dan aku tidak perlu menuntutku tentang hal itu. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari kau lebih dari itu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan ingin menikahimu. dan kalau kau menerimaku. Itu adalah kebahagian yang paling luar biasa untukku," kata Theo.

Hermione mendengar penjelasan Theo dengan runtut. Dia seperti tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi apa itu sebuah masalah. Tidak peduli dulu dia adalah teman baik Harry dan Ron tapi yang penting sekarang mereka mencampakanku. Tidak peduli betapa cinta yang dia berikan pada Draco tapi yang penting sekarang dia tidak berada di sisiku untuk membesarkan anak mereka. Jadi yang penting sekarang adalah untuk maju kedepan dan meninggalkan masa lalu, bukan begitu?

"Theo, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," Hermione mengambil nafas dalam dan mengambil tangan Theo di tangannya. "Aku menerima lamaranmu."

Theo terkesiap dan mengenggap tangan Hermione lebih keras. Dia mengeluarkan tawa tertahan.

"Tapi…" Theo melihatnya dan wajahnya amat ketakutan. "Itu tergantung padamu."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Theo.

"Tentang kondisi, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang dan yang akan datang. Disinilah kau bersamaku, menemaniku. Itu cukup untukku," kata Hermione.

"Jadi? Aku masih tidak mengerti," kata Theo, dahinya berkerut.

"Kau yang memutuskan apakah hubungan kita akan berlanjut setelah anakku lahir," kata Hermione, mengambil jeda. "Kalau setelah dia lahir, kau masih ingin menikahiku, maka aku bersedia. Tapi jika setelah kau melihatnya, kau berubah pikiran, maka aku tidak akan kecewa sedikitpun," kata Hermione.

"Hermione, itu tidak akan menggubahnya. Aku bahkan bersedia menjadi ayah baptisnya. Dan jika kau memperbolehkan aku ingin dia menyandang namaku," kata Theo.

"Kau tidak boleh seyakin itu, Theo. Tapi aku tidak berkelit. Ini keputusanku, kalau nanti dia lahir, dan kau masih ingin menikahiku, maka aku akan menerimanya," kata Hermione.

Theo berpikir sebentar. Dan kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti. "Deal," kata Theo dan kemudian dia mencium Hermione lembut. Itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi ciuman itu seperti penanda bagi langkah baru dalam hubungan mereka. Dalam ciuman itu tersimpan harapan masing-masing dari mereka, dan Hermione menyukainya, karena mereka selalu berada dalam lembar yang sama.

 **TBC**

 **NB** : pertama maaf sekali atas keterlambatan update. Kedua maaf karena typo, saya ngk sempet untuk edit. Apa kalian antusias dengan Harry Potter and The Cursed Child?, saya: Banget, dari beberapa yang saya baca di Instragam dari orang-orang yang katanya udah nonton dramanya, katanya hampir kayak fanfiction gitu ceritanya. Jadi saya masih degdegan nunggu tanggal 31 Juli. Dan saya coba penulisan yang berbeda di chapter ini, gimana? Lebih bagus atau ngk berasa bedanya?

 **Deauliaas** : terima kasih reviewnya jadi penyemangat kok

 **Ujichan** : emang klise ya idenya, mungkin kayak authornya keke

Oke. Sekian dulu ya dari saya, pokoknya terima kasih semua untuk kalian yang selalu nunggu cerita ini.

Xxx dragonjun


	6. Chapter 6

**Side by Side**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **06**

Theo merasa sangat resah. Hermione sudah 3 jam berada di ruangan bersalin, tapi sama sekali belum ada kabar bagaimana kondisi mereka, Hermione dan bayinya. Paman dan kedua anak kembarnya, beserta Jenna juga menunggu di ruangan depan ruangan, hanya bibi Ami yang di izinkan untuk menemani Hermione. Celine memberinya secankir kopi panas dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah seperti ayah anak itu. Mencemaskan mereka," kata Celline.

"Apa kau tidak mencemaskan mereka?" Tanya Theo.

"Tentu, aku mencemaskan mereka. Tapi kau-" celline tersenyum ramah. "Seperti suami yang mencemaskan istrinya," kata Celline.

Theo balas tersenyum. "Hermione akan menerimaku, setelah aku melihat bayinya lahir. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Itu yang aku cemaskan, sejujurnya. Apakah… jika aku melihatnya, aku akan berubah pikiran? Alasan apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku akan berubah pikiran jika melhat bayinya?"

Celline tersenyum sedih. dia tau alasan kenapa Hermione melakukan hal itu, tapi melihat betapa Theo sangat bersungguh-sungguh seperti ini, juga membuatnya sedih.

"Wanita, Theo. Kadang wanita sulit untuk dimengerti," jawab Celline.

Theo mengangguk.

Mereka menunggu lagi satu jam kemudian ketika pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Bibi Amy keluar dengan wajah sumringah dan penuh dengan senyuman. "Oh, gods. Bayinya cantik sekali," serunya.

"Bukankah bayinya laki-laki?" Tanya bibi Jenna.

"Oh, dear, kalau kau mengerti maksudku," balas bibi Amy.

"Bolehkah kami masuk melihatnya? Aku ingin melihatnya," kata Celline.

"Tentu. Bellamy! Benjamin-" tegur bibi Amy pada kedua anak kembarnya yang sudah akan menyusup masuk ke dalam.

Theo merasa tegang. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini, tapi nyatanya ketika hari ini tiba tak bisa disangkal dia merasa gugup juga.

Jenna yang pertama masuk di ikuti celline di belakangnya, kemudian Theo menyusul. Hermione sedang duduk mengendong bayinya yang baru lahir. Perlahan Theo mendekati mereka. Hermione tersenyum kecil padanya, tampak wajahnya masih basah oleh keringat dan tampak sangat lelah. Namun senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Kau ingin mengendongnya?" Tanya Hermione menawarkan.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Theo tak yakin.

Celline mengambil bayi itu dari Hermione dan memberikannya ke Theo. Theo terasa terperajat ketika bayi itu sampai di lengannya. Rambutnya yang perak keemasan. Benar kata Bibi Amy kombinasi yang aneh namun amat cantik untuk laki-laki, dan ketika matanya terbuka jantung Theo seakan berhenti berdetak. Mata biru merkuri, mata yang sering dia lihat sebelumnya, yang sering menenangkannya dulu. tidak mungkin salah, mata itu adalah Malfoy.

 _"_ _Apa kalian melihat katak?" Tanya anak perempuan dengan rambut keriting bagai semak. "Katak Nevile lepas, apa kalian melihatnya?" Tanya anak perempuan itu lagi dengan percaya diri._

 _Theo mengeleng. Draco menjawab, "Tidak, kami tidak melihatnya." Cukup aneh melihat sahabatnya menjawab pertanyaan dengan sangat sopan. Hermione dan Neville berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih._

 _"_ _What ?"_

 _Theo menengok ke arah sabahatnya, "Tadi itu tidak seperti dirimu," kata Theo._

 _"_ _Theo… Theo… Theo… Kita harus secepatnya membuat aliansi," kata Draco._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tadi sedikit ngobrol dengan anak perempuan itu. She is brilliant, kau tau bahwa ada 730 anak tangga di Hogwarts yang bisa berubah-"_

 _Mereka kemudian membicarakan Hermione, betapa hebatnya dia sudah menghapal semua buku mereka. Tapi percakapan yang memuji tentang Hermione Granger itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. setelah mereka mengikuti pelajaran ramuan pertama mereka, kecerdasan Hermione Granger sudah menyebar dari teman-teman se-asramanya dan keseluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Namun kabar itupun dibarengi dengan kabar Hermione yang sok tau, bossy dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah seorang kelahiran muggle. setelah itu tidak pernah dia mendengar temannya itu mengatakan pujian atau bahkan hal baik tentang Hermione Granger yang kemudian tak lama berselang digantikan dengan cemohan._

 _Hal itu berulang kali terjadi, hal itu ditambah dengan sahabat yang dipilih oleh Hermione. Draco tak pernah absen untuk terus-menerus membicarakannya. Theo sebagai seorang sahabat Draco yang paling mengenalnya mulai mengenali tanda-tanda obsesi itu. Terlebih ketika awal pada tahun kedua mereka, Theo yang pertama kali melihat perubahan sikap Draco. Yang biasanya dia tampak congkak dan arogan, Draco bersikap sangat diam dan dingin. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun yang menganggu pikirannya, tapi Theo cukup pintar untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi di Lapangan Quidditch siang itu. Raut wajahnya yang sendu dan menyedihkan._

 _Theo tak bisa melakukan apapun terlebih ketika Hermione Granger ditemukan menjadi batu di dekat perpustakaan. Theo tidak bisa melupakan wajah sahabatnya yang tampak pucat. Dia tertawa tertahan ketika Crabbe dan Goyle dan anak-anak Slytherin yang lain menertawai Hermione Granger yang akhirnya menjadi salah satu korban monster Slytherin. Hal yang paling tak bisa dilupakan Theo adalah senyum kecil, kelegaan yang luar biasa bahwa Hermione Granger berlari masuk ke Aula Besar setelah diberi ramuan mandrake. Draco dengan keceriaan yang aneh mencemoh Potter dan Weasley karena sudah menyelamatkan Hogwarts dari monster Slytherin._

 _Berlanjut ke tahun ke-tiga mereka. Ketika Draco diserang oleh Buckbeak, dia melihat Draco senyum-senyum sendiri di tempat tidur pesakitannya, karena apa? Karena Granger-lah yang menyuruh Hagrid segera membawa Draco ke rumah sakit sementara yang lain masih saja terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _Masih di tahun ke-tiga mereka. Ada pada suatu ketika Theo kembali melihat temannya itu merasa gelisah, sesuatu yang asing untuk Theo. Theo akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya, mendatangi Hermione. Theo sudah sangat tak tahan melihat temannya itu tak bersemangat, bahkan untuk menghina kedua musuhnya karena tak ada Hermione bersama mereka. Theo menemukannya di antara rak-rak buku perpustakan yang berdebu._

 _"_ _Maaf," kata Theo ketika menabrak bangku Hermione dan mengambil buku yang terjatuh. Mata Hermione melebar melihat siapa yang mengatakan maaf. Bukan orang yang sering berbicara dengannya. Hermione hanya mengangguk._

 _"_ _Kau sangat terobsesi dengan mahluk gaib?" Tanya Theo melihat tumpukan buku Hermione._

 _Hermione tampak terkejut ketika Theo mengajaknya dalam suatu pembicaraan, lebih seperti tidak percaya. "Ya," jawab Hermione. Theo mengambil tempat duduk di depannya._

 _"_ _So fascinating," komentar Theo. "Terlalu terobsesi kalau aku boleh bilang dan dimana para dua idiot itu?" Tanya Theo, memperhatikan tumpukan buku mengenai mahluk gaib di meja.  
_

 _"_ _Mereka bukan idiot," jawab Hermione._

 _"_ _Mereka tidak bisa dibilang pintar," kata Theo. "Jadi kemana mereka?"_

 _Wajah Hermione menjadi sedih._

 _"_ _Wow.. the golden trio split up!" Hermione tak menjawab. "Why?"_

 _Untuk sesaat Hermione tak menjawab, namun kemudian dia menjawab dengan suara lirih dan sedih. "Salah kalau kau khawatir dengan temanmu, bahwa sapu terbangnya mungkin adalah pemberian dari Sirius Black yang sangat menginginkan kematian temanmu, dan salahkukah halau kucingku bertingkah selayaknya kucing yang nalurinya adalah mengejar tikus!"_

 _Theo terperajat. Tapi Hermione tampaknya tak menginginkan jawaban, dia hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaan sedihnya._

 _Theo mengangguk, "Dan kau memutuskan untuk berada di sini dan membaca buku? Nice plan."_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, aku sedang mencari tentang kasus-kasus yang pernah diperkarakan mengenai mahluk gaib," jawab Hermione tegas._

 _Theo mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. "Kau sedang mencoba membantu Hagrid?" kata Theo menerka._

 _"_ _Ya," jawab Hermione menantang._

 _Theo mengangguk mengerti. "Itu tidak akan berguna."_

 _"_ _Siapa kau berani-beraninya mengatakan hal itu! Aku sudah membaca hampir semua buku tentang kasus-kasus yang melibatkan mahluk gaib, dan aku yakin hagrid memiliki kesempatan," kata Hermione._

 _Theo mengeleng. "Aku tidak setuju denganmu, nona. Dengan Lucius Malfoy dibalik semua ini, aku yakin dia akan memastikan bahwa ayam itu dieksekusi," kata Theo menyela Hermione. "Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan ayam raksasa itu, satu-satunya kesempatan adalah melepaskannya ke alam bebas," kata Theo._

 _"_ _itu tak mungkin di lakukan. Kalau Buckbeak dilepaskan begitu saja, maka Hagrid bisa dihukum karena melakukannya dengan sengaja," kata Hermione memberi alasan._

 _"_ _Disitulah kau harus berpikir bagaimana menjadikan hal itu menjadi mungkin. Kau akan melawan seorang Slytherin, berpikirlah seperti seorang Slytherin juga, tapi beraksilah seperti seorang Gryffindor, saranku," jawab Theo._

 _"_ _Sayangnya aku bukan seorang Slytherin, Mr… Nott. Namamu Nott, kan?" Tanya Hermione ragu. Theo mengangguk. "Ya Mr Nott, sayangnya aku bukan seorang Slytherin, jadi aku akan melanjutkan risetku. But by the way, aku sangat menghargai solusi yang kau pikirkan, dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya," jawab Hermione tegas._

 _"_ _Terserah padamu," jawab Theo meninggalkan Hermione sendirian._

 _Malam itu Theo masih menemukan Draco yang murung, hal ini membuat Theo ingin membuktikan dugaannya._

 _"_ _Draco…," pangil Theo, Draco menengok padanya menutup buku yang terbuka tapi tak dibacanya. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Granger," kata Theo._

 _"_ _Granger?" Tanya Draco memusatkan penuh perhatiannya. Theo mengangguk._

 _"_ _Dia sendirian di perpustakaan."_

 _"_ _Dia selalu di perpustakaan," ucap Draco, tapi ekspresinya meminta Theo untuk melanjutkan.  
_

 _"_ _Ya. sendirian tanpa dua babon sahabatnya. Dia tampak sedih," kata Theo. Dengan kalimat itu Draco tampak bersemangat._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Tampaknya, mereka menjauhinya karena Granger melaporkan firebolt yang didapatkan Potter kepada McGonagall dan Kucingnya menyerang tikus wesel. Jadi mereka seperti menjauhinya," kata Theo, dia melihat Draco sedikit rileks dengan kabar yang dia berikan._

 _"Potter mendapatkan firebolt!"_

 _"Kalau aku tak salah dengar, dan Granger melaporkannya pada McGonaggal, jadi nenek sihir menyita sapu itu, dan mereka menjauhi Granger," kata Theo._

 _"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Draco curiga._

 _"Dari sini, dari sana," jawab Theo, tak mau berterus terang._

 _"Mereka idot. walaupun banyak orang mengagumi pot head, apakah tidak mencurigakan kalau kau mendapatkan firebolt? harganya mungkin melebihi semua nimbus yang diberikan ayahku," kata Draco. Dan malam itu mereka membicarakan kemungkinan memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch kalau benar Potter mendapatkan firebolt, tapi yang menjadi perhatian Theo adalah bagaimana hati Draco menjadi lebih ringan._

 _Mungkin karena Theo adalah orang yang paling dekat dan mengenal luar dalam Draco. Theo bisa mengetahui kapan ketika Draco sedang memikirkan Hermione. Dia sudah pada tahap mengerti bahwa sahabatnya itu diam-diam mengagumi sosok Hermione Granger._

 _Diakhir tahun ketiga untuk pertama kalinya, Draco meminta saran padanya tentang gadis. Theo -walaupun mereka seumuran tapi karena Ayahnya, Theo sudah dijodohkan dengan Daphne Greengrass sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts- semua orang di Slytherin tau bahwa Theo adalah calon suami idaman darah murni, dia perhatian pada tunangannya dan tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda Slytherin yang lain. Theo menghormati dan memperlakukan Daphne dengan sangat baik. Jadi pada saat itu Draco meminta saran padanya tentang –mereka mengatakan sebagai urusan perempuan- bagaimana cara agar bisa benar-benar bicara dengan seorang gadis. Tapi walaupun Theo menjelaskan bahwa seharusnya Draco bicara dengan nada suara yang halus dan memberikan sedikit pujian, kecurigaan Theo tampaknya terbukti, Draco tampak sedih dan murung._

 _Semua saran-saran yang diberikan Theo mungkin tampaknya tak bisa Draco lakukan, tapi perubahan yang sangat jelas adalah ketika ditahun ke empat mereka, Draco menyindir atau mengejek Hermione secara langsung. Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika dia lebih banyak menyindir Potter dan Wesel. Tapi bunga-bunga benci tapi cinta itu pupus ketika malam pesta dansa natal. Semua orang akhirnya mengetahui betapa cantiknya, Hermione Granger. Dan siapa yang dia pilih sebagai pasangannya ke pesta dansa natal? Bukan si wesel yang mereka perkirakan tapi Viktor Krum._

 _Bagai bunga yang tak pernah berkembang. Kebodohan dan ketidak dewasaan Draco membuatnya berbalik arah, dan bertingkah seperti seorang pemuda Slytherin umunya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia meniduri seorang gadis, Pansy Parkinson. Yep, mereka berpacaran, tapi Draco sahabatnya itu tidak tampak bahagia. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak merasa puas dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Pansy. Dia tetap bersama Pansy tapi Draco menjadi seperti pemuda-pemuda Slytherin lainnya, suka mencari kesenangan dengan gadis lain di luar asrama Slytherin._

 _Theo memperhatikan bahwa Draco tidak pernah lagi mengatakan apapun tentang masalah perempuan lagi, tapi setiap kali Hermione melewati mereka atau sekedar masuk ke Aula besar maka matanya akan mengikuti kemana gadis itu berjalan. Draco membentengi dirinya dari Hermione Granger. Dilain pihak semakin jauh Draco bertahan semakin dekat Theo dengan Hermione. Bahkan karena hal itulah Theo juga ikut memperhatikan gadis itu. Bahkan Theo sering berbincang dengannya di perpustakaan, walaupun tidak seakrab layaknya seorang teman, tapi mereka sering berinteraksi seperti saat mereka membicarakan Buckbeck dan Theo menjadi ikut memperhatikan Hermione, dia bisa mengetahui kapan gadis itu mengalami masalah dan kesulitan. Mereka seperti teman, tapi tidak juga seperti teman. Itu hubungan yang sulit untuk di bicarakan._

 _Dan semakin memburuknya hubungan Draco dan Theo. Theo tidak lagi memperhatikan temannya itu. Tapi dia cukup tau bahwa Draco sudah mulai move-on. Sahabatnya itu tidak lagi terobsesi dengan Hermione, atau itu menurutnya. Dia mungkin akan meliriknya di aula besar, atau pundaknya akan bergerak tak nyaman ketika nama gadis itu disebut di ruang rekreasi, tapi dia tidak menunjukan perhatian yang lebih, lebih seperti merasa terganggu dan akan menghindar jika pembicaraan sudah mengenai gadis itu._

Hanya sampai disitulah Theo merasa bahwa Draco tidak lagi memiliki obsesi terhadap Hermione Granger. Tapi saat ini, di dalam gendongannya. Ada seorang bayi mungil kecil tampak sangat sempurna, rambutnya yang pirang campuran antara pirang dan coklat keemasan, dan ketika matanya yang biru keperakkan, jantung Theo seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia melihat sahabatnya kembali.

Mata itu, mata yang selalu menenangkan hatinya. Mata yang selalu bilang bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Mata yang selalu percaya padanya, dan yang terluka ketika Theo menolak pertolongannya. Dia merasa bahwa Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya dan menyayanginya dalam waktu bersamaan. Bagaimana mungkin Dia bisa membuatnya menikahi ibu dari seorang anak yang ternyata anak sahabatnya, dan betapa Dia amat menyayanginya karena dia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan mata itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Theo tidak ingin mengetahui kisah antara Hermione dan Draco, walaupun mungkin dia harus, nanti. Dia tidak ingin tau kenapa Hermione meninggalkan Draco. Dia tidak ingin tau apakah benar Draco tidak mencintai Hermione, seperti yang di katakan karena hal itu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia tau. Dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa sahabat Hermione tidak menyukai mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi yang ingin dia tau saat ini adalah apakah hubungannya dengan Hermione bisa berlanjut.

"Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar!" pinta Hermione.

Jenna dan Celline saling pandang, namun kemudian mereka mengangguk dan keluar ruangan.

"Mau kah kau menjadi ayah baptisnya?" Tanya Hermione ragu. Matanya cemerlang penuh harap. Theo tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu. Bahkan kalau kau perbolehkan aku akan memberikan namaku," kata Theo.

Hermione tersenyum lemah. Dia amat berterima kasih pada apa yang sudah di lakukan Theo untuk mereka, dia dan bayinya. Tapi memberikan nama kepada seorang anak dalam dunia sihir adalah hal yang sangat besar.

"Kau yakin, Theo?" Tanya Hermione ragu.

"Satu pertanyaan, Hermione," Hermione mengangguk. "Aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan, Hermione. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan, bukan, satu hal yang aku ragukan. Draco… Draco adalah ayah dari anak ini, bukan begitu?" Hermione tidak menjawab, namun Theo bisa menerka bahwa itu benar adanya. "Pertanyaanku adalah apakah kau yakin, bahwa kau menginginkan hal ini? apa kau yakin bahwa Draco tak menginginkan anaknya?" Tanya Theo.

Hermione, untuk waktu yang hampir seabad rasanya, namun dengan yakin dia menjawab. "Aku yakin dia tidak menginginkan Alexander. Dia tak bisa mencintai, Theo. Karena dia bahkan tak bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri," jawab Hermione.

Theo tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu. Menurutnya, Draco kemungkinan besar menginginkan anaknya. Tapi keyakinan Hermione, tekad yang ada di matanya membuatnya luluh. Dia harus memilih.

Theo memberikan Alexander di pangkuan Hermione dan kemudian menarik kotak kecil yang sudah dipersiapkannya. "Aku berharap kau mau memberikan namaku di belakang anakmu, _Will you marry me?_ " Tanya Theo balik.

Hermione terdiam tak langsung menjawab. Dia mencari kesungguhan di mata abu-abu Theo. Dan kemudian dia menjawab, "Yes."

Theo merunduk dan menyegel kesepakatan mereka dengan kecupan manis. Theo membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jenna, Celline, Bibi Amy, Paman Frank, Benjamin dan Bellamy untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Theo berjalan dan berhenti di sebelah Hermione dan berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Perkenalkan, Alexander Leon Nott."

TAMAT

.

.

mungkin

.

.

 **AN/ hai, akhir dari side by side. bingung sih apa mau sampai disini atau masih ada lanjutannya. kisah Theo dan Hermione masih ada, tapi untuk keseluruhan Side by side, munurutku bagusnya aku tutup sampai disini, secara dengan konfil dan judul,hehehe.**

 **atau mungkin juga karena saya merasa kewalahan menyelesaikan dua cerita ini. kelanjutan kisah mereka akan berada di LOVE AND PRIDE, walaupun secara kilasan aja.**

 **jadi terakhir terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah memberikan dukungan pada saya. review, follow dan favourite. tidak akan pernah bisa saya cukup berterimakasih.**


End file.
